peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-29 ; Comments *The show comes from Maida Vale, where Lift To Experience play a 45 minute live set. *As revealed in the previous night's show, Peel had been telephoned by Captain Beefheart over the weekend. During the course of the conversation, the Captain had mentioned a Sonny Boy Williamson song, which Peel takes as an opportunity to play it. *Peel says he had planned to play a Bob Lind track after the Pulp song that namechecks him, but he has run of time at the end of the show. Session *Lift To Experience #2 (Live from Maida Vale). No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''(JP: 'Well hello there, crowd of people and we're down in our Maida Vale studios in front of a select audience of some of the most attractive people in the country. And later on we're going to have a live set from Lift To Experience. Right now, the band that made the programme great.')'' *White Stripes: Fell In Love With A Girl (LP - White Blood Cells) XL *''(JP: 'I was reading in the Observer magazine last weekend that this programme is again briefly fashionable purely on the strength of playing records by the White Stripes... we were immensely proud, as you can imagine.')'' *Digital: Hard Ears (Quad One Double Pack 2 x 12") Function *Junior Kelly: War Now (7") Maximum Sound *''(JP: 'For some reason I feel really nervous tonight. Maybe it's because it's my birthday in a few hours time and perhaps it's because I've just been told that Lift To Experience are fantastically loud and even in this kind of little booth in which I operate, the whole place is going to vibrate. So it's going to be pretty thrilling.')'' *Big Eyes: Back Seat (LP - Clumsy Music) Pickled Egg *Sonny Boy Williamson: Fattening Frogs For Snakes (LP - Down And Out Blues) Checker *''(JP: 'One of the first four LPs that I bought when I went to live in Dallas in 1960. The others being by Jimmy Reed, Bo Diddley and Lightning Hopkins. How sad is it that I can remember that?')'' *Bearsuit: Drinkink (7") Sickroom Gramophonic Collective *Dinah Shore: Somebody Loves Me - Pig's Big 78 *Boricua All Stars: Sumba Lo (7") Howlin' Records *Lift To Experience: Just As Was Told (live) *Lift To Experience: Falling From Cloud 9 (live) *Lift To Experience: With Crippled Wings (live) *Lift To Experience: Ground So Soft (live) *Lift To Experience: Waiting To Hit (live) *Lift To Experience: These Are The Days (live) *''(JP: 'Only the very best for you, my pretties. I think you should be applauding that if you're listening to your radios, unless you're driving of course, in which case it would be ill-advised.')'' *Yami Bolo: Save The Souls (7") Soundbox *Fall: I Wake Up In The City (7") Flitwick *Charlie Kunz: Yours For A Song / Moon Love / F.D.R. Jones (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure *Ant Miles: Sea Of Chaos *Cat Power: Sea Of Love (LP - The Covers Record) Matador *Disoma: More Death, More Quickly (split 7" with Escanna) Errol *''(JP: 'Let me tell you, it's like a sixth form common room here in the Maida Vale studio. I think it's only a matter of time before somebody lights their farts.')'' *Loudon Wainwright III: Surviving Twin (LP - Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *Sigur Ros: Death Announcement Funerals (LP - Angels Of The Universe) FatCat *Klute: Lost (LP - Hidden Rooms Vol 3) Cerficate 18 *Pulp: Bob Lind (The Only Way Is Down) (LP - We Love Life) Universal Island File ;Name *John Peel 010829 128K.wma ;Length *1:59:50 ;Other * ;Available * JP 2001 extra (as wma file) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows